


Isomnia

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Multi, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Tony has insomnia. These are the 3 times you help him and the 1 time he helps you.





	Isomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Show support. Give a kudos. Leave me a comment. Follow me. Buy me a KO-FI.

Tony x reader x Natasha

Part of my series surrounding sleep. 3 times you help him with his insomnia and the 1 time he helps you.

It had been you and Tony for years. For a long time, it was purely platonic, neither of you seeing the other as anything more than a best friend, but one day it all changed. You’d met Natasha about a year into your relationship, when she’d infiltrated Stark Industries. Again, the three of you don’t know how it happened, but it happened.

You all fell for each other.

Cut to a year the three of you were all together, living happily with each other. There was only one problem the three of you had to face daily, well, more like nightly. Tony’s insomniac tendencies. The battle of New York felt so long ago, but it clearly was still affecting the man, causing him to sleep very little and most nights bunker himself down in the labs.

During your time together, you and Nat had worked out some methods to either help him out that night or manage to get him to come back to bed.

“He’s gone again.” Natasha stated as she shook you awake.

“JARVIS?” You asked groggily, barely able to keep your eyes open. Natasha was sitting up next to you and pulled you in closer to her as you asked your question.

“Mr. Stark woke an hour ago and is currently situated in the labs.” JARVIS said in his thick British accent.

“What’re his stats?” Natasha questioned, fingers running through your hair.

“Currently as optimal as he allows them to be, but he appears to be having trouble staying awake.” JARVIS reported. You both sighed before you pulled out of Natasha’s arms.

“I’ll bring him down some coffee.” You said, stretching your arms above your head. “Get some more sleep, Nat. I’ll deal with him.” You added, pulling on a satin kimono robe.

“Are you sure? Because you got him last time.” Natasha asked, already curling back up in bed.

“I’m sure.” You said with a smirk. “I’ll be back soon.” You added, even though Natasha was already dozing.

Taking the elevator down to the kitchen, you quickly brewed Tony a cup of coffee just the way he liked, black and strong, before going down to the labs.

“Knock knock.” You say, quickly rapping on the door frame. The billionaire’s head shot up from the project he was working on and he smiled at the sight of you.

“Hey, sweet cheeks.” He greeted as you walked into the room. “And what’s this?” He asked, taking note of the cup in your hand.

“A gift for my lovely inventor.” You said, handing him the hot cup. He inhaled deeply at the strong scent and immediately chugged half the still steaming beverage. “That’s going to burn your throat.”

“I’ve built up a tolerance.” He shrugged, placing the rest of the drink on the bench. “Now, what are you doing up?” He asked, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into him.

“Delivering you coffee so you don’t pass out while playing with your toys.” You said, placing a kiss onto his cheek.

“Not toys. But, thank you, for the addiction supplementation.” He thanked with a soft smile.

“Of course, darling. So, what are you working on now?” You asked, pulling out of his arms and taking a seat at the bench. Tony began to rapidly explain the invention he was working on, the two of you sat talking and tinkering on his new toy for around an hour when Natasha dragged herself into the room. Blanket and all.

“Nat, what are you doing?” Tony asked as she began to clear a bench behind the two of you. Once the bench was clear, she climbed on top of it and made herself comfortable.

“Too cold up there.” She grumbled. “Can’t sleep.” She added, snuggling into her pillow. You and Tony exchanged smiles at the sight of the dozy red head.

“Let me help you there.” You said and climbed into the makeshift bed with your girlfriend. Natasha curled into you and Tony smiled at the sight of the two of you. Tony continued to work on his invention as the two of you slept in his lab on top of a random bench.

After the two of you had been sleeping for over an hour, Tony took a quick break and watched as you both slept soundly. He let out a long yawn before climbing onto the bench with the two of you. Wrapped around the two of you, he let out a sigh of contentment, and smiled as you opened your eyes and gave him a half-asleep smile.

“Love you, Tony.” You murmured, eyes already closing.

“Love you too, Y/N.” He replied, drifting off to sleep.

“What are you two doing?” You asked, walking into your bedroom. Both your girlfriend and boyfriend were on yoga mats, Tony wobbling and Natasha standing perfectly still. The two turned to look at you as you entered, Tony falling out of his pose.

“She calls it yoga, I call it torture to those with no balance.” Tony grunted, taking a chug from his water bottle.

“It’s something Bruce recommended.” Natasha said, still in the pose, turning her head towards you. “It’s supposed to calm your mind enough that you can sleep.

“Yeah, right.” Tony snorted. “I still highly doubt this going to work.”

“Highly doubt or not. Bruce believes this will help you, and we’re going to try it.” Natasha said, finally moving out of the pose and turning to Tony. Placing her hands on her hips she gave him a stern look.

“Now back in position, Tony. We have half an hour more and that should be enough to help you sleep.” She scolded, causing Tony to whine.

“So bossy.” Tony complained, moving back onto his mat.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two to it.” You said, going to back out of the room.

“No, no, no.” Tony stopped you. “If I have to do this crap, then so do you.” He said, gesturing for you to come over.

“This is your thing, I don’t need to do this.” You complained, going to leave again. Tony quickly ran over to you and began to pull you back into the room.

“We are in this together.” He said, standing you next to him.

“I have less balance than you do.” You stated with a frown. “You better be ready to catch me.” You warned.

“I’ll catch you and Nat catch the both of us.” Tony promised, causing Natasha to scoff.

“Half an hour you two. Let’s stick to the schedule.” She said getting back into the pose.

“Tony, don’t you dare, no!” Natasha shrieked. It was currently three am and the three of you had only gotten back from a mission a few hours ago. The mission had been long and hard on all of you, and Natasha and you knew that Tony wasn’t going to sleep tonight.

The combination of adrenaline and paranoia had settled over the three of you, but he felt it the worst. To attempt to hold off what was sure to be a dreaded night’s sleep, the three of you had hunkered yourselves down in the labs.

“What are you two doing?” You asked as you re-entered the room, hands full of take away containers. Placing the containers down you took a good look at your two lovers. Natasha was covered in green and pink silly string glaring at a smug Tony.

“She said to wake her up if she fell asleep. She fell asleep and I woke her up.” Tony said, placing a can of silly string on the bench.

“That was not the wake up I meant.” Natasha snapped, wiping the sticky substance off herself. “Why the hell do you even have that shit?” She grumbled.

“Parker bought it in.” Tony explained with a shrug. “Said he wanted to create some new webbing with this texture.”

“But that would be ineffective.” You said, sitting next to Natasha. “You’d be able to just flick the stuff off.”

“That’s what I told him.” Tony stated, taking a container and beginning to eat. “But he left the stuff here.”

“You know, I love you both.” Natasha started. “But it is far too early in the morning for you two to be nerding out on me.” She added, shaking her head.

“Sorry, honey.” You said, handing her a container. She gave you a soft smile and placed a kiss on your cheek. 

“I can’t eat anymore.” You groused. “I feel like I’m about to implode.”

“My brain is about to do the same thing.” Natasha stated, looking away from her laptop.

“Maybe you two should get some sleep.” Tony suggested, finally looking away from his project.

“No, Tony, we said we’d stay awake with you.” Natasha denied, looking over at the brunette.

“I’ll be fine. But two need sleep.” He stated. “I’ll still be up for a few hours, so just head to bed.”

“I’ll sleep, but I’m not leaving you in this lab alone.” You said, leaning over to open a cabinet on the bottom of the bench. You pulled out a thick blanket and two pillows before moving over to an empty work space. “You joining Nat?”

“Of course.” She said, climbing onto the counter with you. 

“Night, Tony.” You both chorused. “Love you.” 

“Love you both too.” He said, placing a kiss on both your temples before moving back to his work station. 

The two of you had only been asleep for thirty minutes before you felt Tony crawl in with you.

For once the tables had turned. While Tony was peacefully sleeping in your bedroom, you and Natasha were currently wide awake in the living room. Natasha had been awake when you jerked awake to avoid waking, the for once peacefully sleeping, Tony you’d both moved into the living room.

“Sweet cheeks, Rushman, what are you two doing?” Tony asked, walking out of the bedroom. You and Natasha sat on the couch, your head resting on her chest, and you both turned at his entrance.

“Can’t sleep.” Natasha murmured, fingers still playing with your hair.

“Sleep sucks.” You mumbled into her chest. Tony walked over to the couch and pulled the two of you into him as he sat.

“Any chance you two are going back to sleep?” He asked, kissing you both on the temple.

“Nope.” You said as Natasha shook her head.

“That’s alright.” Tony said, pulling a blanket over the three of you. “JARVIS, please turn on Friends.”

“Right away, boss.” JARVIS said. The TV turned on, the opening credits of the show already rolling.

“Thank you, Tony.” Natasha thanked, settling into couch.

“This is great.” You added, reaching over and taking his hand in yours.

“Of course, anything for my girls.” He said, pulling you both in closer.

Sleep wasn’t something you guys were great at, but it was something you helped each other with.The three of you all had issues with the matter but there were times it felt good. Times like now, wrapped in each others arms, protecting each other from thoughts that plagued you all.


End file.
